parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddy Hood Part 9 - "Love"/"The Phoney King of England"
SONG : (Love) *Love It seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Love will live Love will last Love goes on and on and on Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on *Blossom: Oh, Eddy, what a beautiful night. I wish it would never end. *Buzz Lightyear: Surprise! Long live Eddy Hood! *Chad and Tara: Hooray! *Chad: And long live Blossom! *Tara: Bravo! Bravo! *Robot X-5: Hear, hear! Bravo! Bravo! Hooray! *Dexter's Mom: And down with that scurvy Prince Blackthorne! *Dexter's Dad: Yeah. (singing) Oh, the world will sing of an English king A thousand years from now, and not because he passed some laws or had that lofty brow while bonny good King Senator leads the great crusade he's on we'll all have to slave away for that good-for-nothin' Blackthorne incredible as he is inept whenever the history books are kept, they'll call him the phony king of England. *Buzz Lightyear: (singing) A pox on the phony king of England (Buzz chuckles) *(all boo and laugh) *Dexter's Dad: (singing) He sits alone on a giant throne pretendin' he's the king, a little tyke who's rather like a puppet on a string and he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way and then he calls for Mom while he's suckin' his thumb you see, he doesn't wanna play (all laugh) Too late to be known as Blackthorne the First he's sure to be known as Blackthorne the Worst a pox on that phony king of England lay that country on me, babe. *Dexter's Mom: Come on, Daddy. Go, laddie, go! Oh, oh, ooh! *Dexter's Dad (singing): While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread King Senator's crown keeps slippin' down around that pointed head ah, but while there is a merry man in Eddy's wily pack we'll find a way to make him pay and steal our money back a minute before he knows we're there Old Eddyi'll snatch his underwear. *Eddy: Oh, how could you, Double D! *(all cheering, laughing) *Dexter's Dad (singing): The breezy and uneasy king of England the snivelin', grovelin' measly, weaselly blabberin', jabberin' jibberin', jabberin'plunderin', plottin' wheelin', dealin' Prince Blackthorne that phony king of England Yeah! *(Mr. Curry hums) *Mr. Curry (singing) He throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way, he calls for Mom and sucks his thumb and doesn't want to play too late to be known as Blackthorne the First he's sure to be known as Blackthorne the Worst (he and Goosewing snicker) How about that? *Ernie Sayle: That's BS to a T. Let me try. Let me try. (clears throat) (humming musical scales) Too late to be known as Blackthorne the First he's sure to be known as Blackthorne the Worst The fabulous, marvelous, merciful, chivalrous... *Mr. Curry: Oh, you got it all wrong, Ernie. The snivelin', grovelin' weaselly, measly... *Blackthorne Shore: Enough! *Mr. Curry: (stuttering) But, Blackthorne, it's a big hit. The whole village is singin' it. *Blackthorne Shore: Oh, they are, are they? well, they'll be singing a different tune. double the taxes! Triple the taxes! squeeze every last drop out of those insolent, musical peasants. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts